Regrets
by Sonic-Ninja-Freak
Summary: Something bad's happened to someone in Allie's family. How will Allie react when her long lost sister turns up at Homicide? And what will she do when her sibling takes a liking to Rhys?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a brisk Monday morning and Allie had just parked her silver Ford Falcon into Homicide's underground car park. She wasn't alone though, sitting next to her in the passenger's seat was Rhys. For a moment they both sat in silence until Rhys finally spoke.  
>"So are we going to get out soon or are we just gonna sit here all day?"<br>"No you goof we can't both go into the office at the same time, everyone will think we spent the night together."  
>A smile started creeping onto Rhys' face "Yeah you're probably right. I'll be a gentleman and go first."<br>Allie's jaw dropped "You've got to be kidding me you're no gentleman" Rhys just laughed as he got out of the car and walked over to the lift and went up to the Homicide office.

A few minutes later Allie came out of the lift and sat down at her desk. Jen and Nick where at a crime scene, Duncan was in the kitchen, Bernice, Stanley, Jarvis and Matt were all in their offices and everyone else was quietly going about their business so Allie and Rhys were all by themselves.

"Do you think any of them noticed us both come in?" Rhys whispered so no one could hear him.  
>"Nah I don't think anyone would have suspected a thing and if they ask we'll just say that we both came separately."<br>Rhys was about to say something when Matt came out of his office and called out to Allie.  
>"Allie can I have a word with you?"<br>"Sure Sarge." Allie jumped up from where she was sitting and followed Matt into his office.

Allie shut the door and the look on Matt's face had her very worried.  
>"What's wrong Matt, has something bad happened?"<br>"Yes Allie, your mother Barbara Kingston's been murdered; Nick and Jen are at the crime scene."  
>Allie's face sunk, she couldn't believe it. "Sarge you have to let me go to the crime scene."<br>"You know I can't let you do that Allie you have an emotional connection with the victim."  
>Allie's eyes started filling up with tears. "I have to see my mum Matt."<p>

Matt handed Allie a tissue "You can do that when they take her to the morgue."  
>Allie wanted to argue her point but she just couldn't find the strength to do it, she was still coming to terms with the fact that her mother, the one who she had fought with for so long was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. She just wanted to say sorry.<p>

Matt dismissed Allie from his office and she slowly walked back to her desk, slumped down onto her chair and put her head on the desk. Rhys looked over and immediately knew something was wrong. He swivelled his chair next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Are you ok Allie? What did Matt say to you?"<p>

Allie lifted her head off the desk and looked deep into Rhys' eyes. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red. "My mum's dead Rhys." Allie managed to blurt out. "My mum's dead and I was never able to say sorry for disappointing her so much. You know when we went to her house and I told you it was the wrong house?"  
>Rhys looked confused "Yeah I remember."<br>"Well it wasn't the wrong house. When I got to the front of the house I realised that my mum had moved on with her life, she'd gotten remarried and had more kids for god's sake. I just couldn't handle it and now I'll regret not staying there and meeting her for the rest of my life."

Rhys grabbed Allie and pulled her into a hug, he didn't care if anyone saw it.  
>"Hey don't worry it's gonna be alright I'm here for you."<br>Allie pulled out of the hug and Rhys wiped away her tears.  
>"Will you come with me when I have to identify her at the morgue?"<br>"Of course I will, when do you have to go?"  
>"In about 5 minutes."<br>"Ok just let me get a few things and then we'll go."  
>As he got out of his chair Rhys looked over at Allie and gave her a reassuring smile.<br>"Everything's going to be ok Al, trust me." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the way to the morgue Allie and Rhys didn't speak a word but Rhys could feel how sad his girlfriend was. Her whole body language had changed. She had gone from being a tough, confident and happy person to being depressed and vulnerable. Rhys had never seen her like this before and it tore him up inside to know that there wasn't much he could do to help her. Once they were inside the morgue and standing in front of the table where Allie's mum was Rhys noticed something that he had never noticed before. He had been in this morgue more times than he could remember and only now did he realise how dark and cold it was. He focused his thoughts back onto Allie just as Ronnie was pulling back the sheet to reveal Barbara's face. A wave of emotion started crashing over Allie and she started to cry. Pushing back the tears she managed to say, "Yes that's my mother, Barbara Kingston." Allie could only look at her mother for a moment longer before she had to leave the room. Rhys followed her and put his arm around her.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"  
>Allie just nodded her head and Rhys walked her back to his car and he drove her home. When they got to Allie's apartment, Rhys wanted to come inside so he could be with her but he knew that she needed some time alone, some time by herself to think about everything that had happened. So he gave Allie a goodbye kiss and told her that he'd see her tomorrow. It broke his heart knowing that the person he loved was hurting so much, he just wished there was something he could do to help her.<p>

Allie arrived at work very early the next day determined to try and forget about what happened the day before. Jen and Nick were the leads on the Barbara Kingston case and when Jen came in she told Allie that she and the rest of the crew would do everything in their power to solve this case as quickly as possible. Matt had told Allie that she wasn't allowed to work on the case and that she had to do other desk jobs until the case was finished. Allie was actually quite happy with his decision because the thought of seeing the person who killed her mum made her feel sick in the stomach. At around lunch time a young blond woman got out of the lift and was approached by Jen and Nick who took her into an interview room. Allie turned around and looked at Duncan.

"Hey Dunny, who's that they're interviewing?"  
>"That's your step sister Charlie Kingston."<br>"My sister! I knew I had some step sisters but I thought they were little kids, that chick's nearly as old as me!"  
>"Yeah and how old would that be? 43?" Duncan chuckled.<br>Allie gave Duncan that sarcastic 'you think you're so funny' look "Haha very funny Dunny."

Half an hour later Nick and Jen let Charlie go and as she was walking through to get to the lift Allie got up and approached her.

"Hey, Charlie isn't it?"  
>"Yeah what do you want?"<br>"My name's Allie Kingston, I'm your big sister."  
>"Oh so you're the famous Allie Kingston that mum used to always ramble on about. You know she always thought you were the best daughter she'd had."<p>

"Ha I find that had to believe. My mother hated me, thought I was a loser and a disgrace for not making it as an athlete."  
>"Yeah she did think you were a total waste of time after that happened but over time she moved on and got over it. She really wanted to get in contact with you but she couldn't find you."<br>That really hit one of Allie's nerves "Look enough about mum, I'm seriously not in the mood to talk about her."  
>Charlie was taken aback "Alright fine whatever you say. So you work with some pretty spunky guys Allie."<br>She pointed at Rhys "You especially."

Rhys looked at Allie with raised eyebrows.  
>Charlie walked over and sat on Rhys' desk. "So what's your name?"<br>Rhys' cheeks were as red as tomatoes "Ummm Rhys, my name's Rhys."  
>"Oh cute, so Rhys are you single or are you banging one of your co-workers or something?"<br>Rhys had absolutely no idea what to say "Single, I'm single... we'll sort of."  
>Allie shot him a look that struck fear in his heart. "Well I'm sort of in a relationship; it's kinda complicated you know."<br>Charlie grabbed one of Rhys' pens and a bit of paper, wrote down her number and handed it back to him. "Well if you're ever looking for a good time just give me a call ok?"

"Yeah sure." Rhys sputtered out as Charlie slid off the desk and made her way past Allie to the lift.  
>"It was nice to finally meet you Allie."<br>"You too, we'll have to catch up sometime after this case is closed, yeah?"  
>"Sure sounds like a plan." And with that Charlie entered the lift and left Homicide.<p>

Allie made her way back to Rhys who was just sitting in his seat like a stunned mullet with the piece of paper Charlie gave him in his hand.  
>"If you call her Rhys you're a dead man."<br>"Why would I want to call her when I've got you Al and just between the two of us you're ten times hotter than her."  
>"Oh shut up Rhys don't get all soppy with me."<br>Matt popped his head out of his office and looked at both of the detectives.  
>Allie quickly sat down on her chair and ducked her head down "Shit I think I said that I bit too loud."<br>"Yeah we'd better get back to work." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next day everyone was working hard and about half way through the day Rhys got a phone call.  
>"Hello Rhys speaking... Oh hi Charlie, what can I do for you?... What? You want to go on a date?."<br>Allie threw one of her pens at Rhys and hit him in the head.  
>"Ummm look Charlie I'm working at the moment I'll think about it and call you back later ok?... ok talk later bye."<br>Allie was still looking at Rhys when he hung up the phone. "What Allie?"  
>"What do you think? Why the hell is she calling you? How did she get your number?"<p>

"I don't know she probably asked around."  
>"I smell a potential stalker." Allie laughed.<br>"Haha you're so funny Al." Rhys smirked sarcastically.  
>Deep down Allie was seriously jealous of what Charlie was doing. Rhys was her man and she wasn't going to let some blond skank even think of taking him away from her. When she had the chance Allie looked up where Charlie lived and when she was finished at work she drove around to her house to confront her about Rhys. It was about 8:00 PM when she got to Charlie's house; she invited Allie in and made her a cup of tea.<p>

"So what brings you here at this hour Allie?"  
>"Rhys is taken Charlie."<br>"Oh really, who with?"  
>"Me."<p>

Charlie started to laugh "You've got to be kidding me, you and him."  
>Allie was really starting to get pissed off. "Yeah you got a problem with that?"<br>"Nah it's just that I was gonna make a move on him, I still might."  
>Hearing this Allie got up, grabbed Charlie, slammed her against the fridge and put her arm up on her throat. The look on her face would strike fear into most people.<p>

"You stay away from him you hear me? If I find out that you contacted him in any way I will find you and I will kill you."  
>Allie held Charlie against the fridge for a few more moments before letting her go and making a swift exit out the front door. Charlie just stood in her kitchen in shock holding her throat. By the look of things she wasn't going to go anywhere near Rhys anytime soon.<p>

When Allie made it back to the office she was already regretting what she had done. How could she let her anger get the better of her? Allie knew this was going to come back and bite her on the ass. She quickly made her way back to her desk and had barely sat on her seat when Rhys came running into the office. He was puffed from running and was breathing heavily.

"Geez Rhys you look like you've just ran a marathon or something." She smirked "just proves how totally unfit you are."  
>Rhys ignored her joke; his face couldn't be more serious.<br>"The DNA results from the murder weapon came back."  
>"Yeah so who did it?"<p>

"It's Charlie. Allie Charlie's the killer."  
>"What! That can't be right. There's gotta be a mistake."<br>"Nope her prints were all over the knife. There are no ifs or buts', she's our killer."  
>"Well come on then let's go get her. I know where she lives."<br>Both the detectives got up and rushed to the lift.  
>"Wait how do you know where she lives?"<br>"Look I'll tell you later ok? Now's not the best time." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Allie was driving her unmarked cop car down the street that Charlie lived in All Saints Close. They were about three houses way when Rhys saw Charlie's car pull out of her driveway.  
>"Allie look is that her car?"<br>"Sure is let's pull her over."

Allie turned on the police siren and started to speed up the car, but Charlie wasn't going to stop, not for Allie, not for Rhys, not for anyone.  
>Allie smiled "Looks like we've got a chase on our hands."<br>"Be careful Allie I don't want you to have to tell my Auntie that you killed me in a car accident."  
>"Don't worry ok Rhys, I'm a good driver trust me."<p>

They had been chasing Charlie for about five minutes and she was showing no signs of stopping. Allie knew that she had to end this chase soon before something bad happened. But before she knew it, it was too late. Charlie ran a red light and was t-boned by a red semi-trailer truck. Allie immediately stopped the car and her and Rhys sprinted over to the now smashed up wreck. The driver of the truck was fine and Rhys helped him out of his vehicle. Charlie on the other hand died instantly; the impact was just too strong. Allie just couldn't take it. Once Jen and Duncan arrived on the scene to take over she walked over and sat on a nearby bench. A few minutes later Rhys came and sat next to her.  
>"This is all my fault. If I hadn't ended it sooner then she might still be alive."<p>

"Allie it's not your fault. You did all you could do. I would have done the same thing, ok? Don't worry about it; everything's going to be alright." He put his arm around Allie and she put her head on his shoulder.  
>"Thanks for always being there for me Rhys; you don't know how much it means to me."<br>He looked at her and smiled "Well that's what a good boyfriend's for right?"

"Yeah that's right."  
>Rhys looked at Allie's face and he could see that sadness in her eyes.<br>"Hey Al can you do something for me?"  
>She lifted her head off his shoulder "What is it?"<br>"Just smile, trust me it'll make you feel better."

Just the way Rhys spoke made Allie feel a little better and a small smile started creeping onto her face.  
>"That's better. Now whenever your sad just remember what I said and it'll make you feel better."<br>Allie just put her head back onto Rhys' shoulder and promised to herself that she would never forget this moment because at this very moment she was with the man she loved, everything felt right and she was happy. She also knew that the moment she got off the bench that her happiness would dissipate but she would have Rhys and the rest of the Homicide squad there to support her and with that knowledge Allie knew she would be able to get through anything with little or no regrets. 


End file.
